


Our Last Summer

by Sweetener_Rose



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Cori - Freeform, F/M, Greece, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Multi, Music, Robbie/Beck/Andre friendship, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Vacation, cade friendship, last summer before college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetener_Rose/pseuds/Sweetener_Rose
Summary: Beck is spending his last summer before college in Greece with Andre and Robbie. He's certain it's going to be a normal, relaxing three months in paradise before heading to film school in New York- then he meets Jade and everything changesJade is the daughter of multi-millionaire hotel chain owner Christopher West. She's spending her last summer before college with Cat at her father's hotel in Greece. She's certain it's going to be their usual summer, lounging by the pool and working at the hotel- then she meets Beck and everything changes
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Tori Vega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Beck's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ;) This is my first fic that I've written so it'll probably be super shitty (who's surprised?) but I wrote it anyways. It's basically going to be a summer romance between Beck and Jade because I got inspired while at the beach. It's the fic nobody asked for but here it is. Well, I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it a lot. This first chapter is Beck's introduction <3

“Beck, honey, did you remember to pack your camera?” Mrs Oliver shouted from the master bedroom down to Beck’s room. By 10AM, the Oliver home had become hectic as it had ever been. With only two hours left before Beck,Robbie, and Andre all left for the airport for their three month summer vacation to Greece, chaos had ensured. Elena and Stephen Oliver had been shouting back and forth with Beck since 9am this morning.

They would remind him what the hotel they were staying at was called (West Hotel- they had told him over five times now) and would tell him to double check his bag (he had triple checked). Beck loved his parents, he really did, but him being an only child meant that it was practically normal for them to be so overprotective of him. And since it was the longest trip Beck had been on without his parents, they were more worried than usual. 

Even though his parents were worried for him all the time, they still let him live the life he wanted to live, let him make his own decisions. As doctors, they were both shocked when Beck told them about him wanting to go to film school instead of regular University. But regardless, they had been supportive and helped him get into New York Film School for college. And since Andre and Robbie were both going to different colleges, this was their last summer together and they wanted it to be special. They couldn’t remember when they had decided on Greece being their destination, they just knew it was perfect for a three month getaway.  
After a relentless two hours of yelling back and forth throughout the house, Beck was all packed and on his way to the airport.His parents had offered to drive the boys numerous times, but they all denied. Figuring it would be easier to have Beck drive them there.

Andre threw his bag into the truck and entered the car with a quick “hey” before Beck started driving again. Beck could tell he wasn’t happy, that’s always how it worked with Andre and Beck. Being friends since childhood meant they could always read each other, regardless of the other saying something or not.  
“Something you wanna talk about” Beck asked, looking at Andre for a quick second before turning his eyes back towards the road.  
“I told my grandma multiple times to wake me up at 9 so that I would have time to do some last minute packing, but no, instead she just lets me sleep! Until eleven! With only twenty minutes left to pack before you’re here to get me” he ranted as Beck just nodded along while turning onto Robbie’s street. As they pulled up to Robbie’s house, Andre’s seemed to have calmed down and Beck could tell he was getting excited for the trip.

“Hey hey hey” Robbie said as he threw his bag to the spot next to him in the backseat while whacking both Andre and Beck in the heads. Beck just rolled his eyes while Andre groaned audibly. 

“Whoa, what’s got your panties in a twist” Robbie spoke, while looking up at Andre from the backseat.

“You” Andre grumbled back while Beck just smirked, starting up the car again and pulling out of the driveway.

“Well, I suggest you turn that frown...upside down” Robbie said back, “If we’re stuck together for the next three months, I will not be dealing with a grumpy Andre”

“Yeah man c’mon, this is our getaway trip, our last hoorah” Beck responded “this summer is our time to relax, not worry about anything -no school, no parents, nothing”

“No breakups” Andre replied with a smirk, looking at Beck, to which he shot back “you’re right, no thoughts about breakups, which means no bringing up Meredith in the first place”.

Meredith Morwell, Beck’s ex-girlfriend for three months now. They had both decided they just weren’t right for each other….well Beck had decided, Meredith didn't seem too pleased with the decision. They had dated for around a year and sure Beck liked her, but definitely not loved, again Meredith wasn’t too pleased. Beck also wasn’t certain on the idea of having a girlfriend going into college. So when he broke up with her three weeks before graduation, she didn’t take it too well. However, she had gotten over it quickly enough to start dating Eli Smithson. They seemed happy together, so Beck was happy for them. Meredith and him might have not been the perfect match, but he knew she was a good person who deserved someone good. 

Andre put his hands up in surrender while saying “alright man, no breakup talk, I mean who knows, you might just meet someone in Greece.”

“Doubt it” Beck replied to him as a comfortable silence took over the group while they made their way to the airport.


	2. Jade's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's Introduction ;) With some insight to her father's work and her relationship with Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii :) Here's Jade's introduction that also gives some insight into Cat. Not my favorite thing I've written but I hope you like it anyways lmao. Leave your thoughts if you want <3

“God I could've sworn that drive was never ending” spoke Jade as she exited the car’s backseat with Cat. She looked up at the hotel's massive entrance and glared as Cat thanked their driver and grabbed their bags from the trunk. 

“Home sweet home” said Cat as she stood next to Jade looking up at the hotel’s sign on the main entrance that read “West Hotel: Mykonos Paradise”.

“Yeah sweet, like that’s the right word” Jade scoffed as they both grabbed their bags and entered the hotel. Welcomed with the typical beginning of summer crowd in the lobby- mostly people around her and Cat's age. The hotel had been known to be a hotspot for teenagers who wanted to spend their summer drunk and/or at clubs. Entering the hotel and seeing this crowd at the start of every June was the normal welcome home for Jade. 

Or at least as normal as home could be for her. To her, home was never a usual house in a nice neighborhood. It was actually the massive hotel owned and ran by her father on the coast of Greece, well one of the hotels. 

For most people, living at a hotel on the coast of paradise would seem like a dream. To most people that is, not to Jade. For one, it’s not like she just got to live here as a regular guest. No, her father expected her and Cat to help the staff, sometimes work at the front desk, and even run the kids club from time to time.  
And secondly, some would kill to come from a millionaire family, but not Jade. People asking her what her father did as a job made her uncomfortable. She’d usually just answer that he owned a business in Greece, but that answer typically wasn’t enough and people would keep questioning. When Jade finally told them that her father owned the multi-million West Hotel chain that ran along the coast of Greece, she noticed their expressions change. They looked at her as if she were a normal girl before, but the minute she told them about her dad, they saw her differently. They saw a rich, spoiled bitch who’s only personality trait was her wealth, and that made Jade nauseous. They couldn’t be further off. As if people making assumptions about her wasn’t enough, her father’s money also seemed to bring trust issues with people. Jade knew most people knew about her father and his wealth and that they would use her for it.

Being constantly screwed over by people resulted in Jade having a cold front, she wouldn’t trust anyone easily. She had found that the only person who wasn’t using her was Cat. She figured Cat had stuck with her for so long because she faced the same problems. Cat’s family owning the multi-million candy company Bibble meant that she was also being used for money most times, and not actual friendship. Her and Jade were in the same boat, both being used and screwed over more times than they could count. 

Cat handled it better than Jade ever could though. While Jade was cold, guarded, and not as welcoming to new people, Cat was the opposite. Her bright and bubbly personality seemed to make people immediately comfortable and she would start a conversation with anyone, even if she didn’t know them. Jade sometimes wished she could act more like Cat, but as she thought about it more, she figured she’d rather be guarded than constantly hurt by people. 

The girls both looked around before Cat shouted “look there’s your dad and Autumn!” Jade's eyes landed on the two giving instructions to the cleaning staff while Cat rushed over to them.

“Hi hi” Cat spoke as she bounced in front of Richard and Autumn West, while Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her and Cat’s bags and made her way over to the group.

“Girls! You made it, how was the trip?” Autumn spoke as she brought Cat into a hug.  
“It was great! Y’know until we arrived here” Jade replied with a sarcastic smile on her face as Cat turned and responded “it wasn’t too bad Autumn” to which Jade rolled her eyes.

“Caterina, Jadelyn, you girls can go get settled in your usual room and we’ll meet for dinner at 6?” Her father questioned, sending the staff away and turning to the girls with a neutral face.Before he could get an answer, Jade had grabbed the room key out of Autumn’s hand and dragged Cat by the arm to their usual room. 

“God, that is so like him” Jade spoke as she let go of Cat’s arm and began to walk even faster to their room. Cat just nodded as she followed Jade, knowing that her talking would just aggravate Jade more. Cat had one rule for herself when it came to Jade, if she was ever upset by her father, you just nod and agree with her. 

Every time Jade and Cat returned to Greece for the summer, Jade always had a small slimmer of hope that her father would be different. That he would be happier to see them, see Jade. He never was. He always said hello to them by using their full names, never hugged them, and never relaxed. Jade wondered if that’s where she had gotten her cold exterior from.

“This place looks like an overly staffed war zone” Jade commented as they made their way through the lobby down to the long hall of rooms. It was so crowded Cat was surprised Jade had only shoved a few people out of their way while heading to the room. 

“I think your dad just likes to keep it overstaffed you know? Just in case of big crowds” Cat answered “I mean who knows, maybe he’s just trying to prepare you for when you have to run this place one day” she teased as they approached their usual room.

“Right Cat, as if I wanna be a bimbo hotel heiress after college” Jade answered as she tried to use the key on their room door. After several failed attempts, she ended up just kicking the door with her black Doc Martin before Cat grabbed the key and tried. 

Jade knew Cat was right about her dad though, he put work before anything else and was expecting her to do the same. He expected her to become his legacy, the next owner of the West Hotel chain. She knew, however, not to bring up to her father that she wasn’t planning on doing that. If she told him that she wanted to pursue acting as a career, it was practically a death sentence. 

The only time Jade could remember her father putting something else before work was when he met Autumn. He met Autumn when Jade was 14 and from their first meeting, he had practically worshiped her. They were engaged in less than two months and married in five.  
Autumn wasn’t all that bad to Jade, she wasn’t controlling or bitchy like her dad’s past girlfriends. She was just overly nice and cheery and it pissed Jade off. Jade also knew that Autumn liked Cat more than her. She wasn’t surprised by that though, Autumn and Cat practically had the same personality. And since Cat and Jade had been friends since childhood, when Autumn met Jade, she had also met Cat, and the two immediately got along. Jade didn’t mind though, she knew Cat needed a mother figure in her life since her parents were practically absent and Autumn was the closest she was going to get to it.

The girls entered the room and threw their bags down onto the ground. They immediately fell backwards onto one of the beds, looking to the clear glass doors that led out to the beach. 

Jade spoke first “I am so glad to be done with high school, that place actually caused me pain everyday”.

“I don’t know, Cambridge High wasn’t all that bad, at least the food was good” Cat replied while sitting up and getting off the bed, opening her suitcase.

Cambridge High, the private high school in London that Cat and Jade had both attended. Jade’s father was the one who made the excellent decision of sending them there, he figured the more expensive a school was, the better education. After finding it, he immediately talked to Cat’s parents about the girls going and before Cat or Jade could even argue, they were being shipped off to London for their high school years. Cat didn’t mind the school as much, she thought the uniforms they had to wear were cute, but Jade couldn’t stand it.

“Even if that place wasn’t all that great, at least it’s over with now and we’re free to experience our last summer before college here” Cat grinned while picking up a dress from her suitcase and holding it up to her body, examining it in the mirror. 

“Yeah,our last summer before college spent here, running the front desk and serving drinks, it sounds like a real dream Cat” Jade said back, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she leaned up off the bed to look at the dress Cat was examining. 

“Oh come on Jadey, this could be the summer of excitement, I mean who knows? You might just meet someone and have a summer fling” Cat said with a smirk, turning away from the mirror to face Jade, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Jade just scoffed, falling back onto the bed “Right Cat, keep dreaming".

“Have some positivity, I mean who knows, maybe we’ll both meet a girl or guy who is perfect for us” Cat smiled as she put the dress back in the suitcase and sat next to Jade. 

“Trust me Cat, the last thing that’s going to happen this summer is me finding romance” spoke Jade before grabbing her phone and reading a text from her father out loud. 

“Dinner at Spiro's Tavern in the East Wing, tonight at 6, we’ll meet in the lobby”


	3. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade see each other for the first time and Cat sees Tori :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)) Back with another update that nobody cares about or asked for.Anyways, this is Beck and Jade seeing each other for the first time and Cat seeing Tori, kinda slow paced but I promise next chapter is them meeting and talking.Also, one last thing is that this chapter starts with Tori and Trina, then Cat and Jade, then the boys (tried to make it not confusing). I hope you enjoy <3

“Trina! Come on! Help me with the bags, please?” Tori shouted at her sister, while opening the Taxi’s trunk and pulling out the bags.

“Tor, look at this place, it’s insane! I used to be pissed at mom for making us come to Greece for the case they’re working on, but not anymore!” Trina shouted before grabbing Tori by the shoulder and leaning in close to her with a whisper “Don’t look now, but twenty feet in front of you is a really hot guy” 

“Trina please don’t bother that guy! He’s with his friends and certainly doesn’t need you hanging…” Tori couldn’t even finish the sentence before Trina had rushed off in the guy’s direction leaving Tori to handle the bags herself. 

She managed to gather all of the bags and thank the cab driver before making her way through the massive hotel lobby over to Trina.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Man this place is awesome” Robbie exclaimed while exiting their taxi as Andre followed behind him and Beck paid their cab driver.

“You know what would’ve been just awesome man, if you hadn’t snored the entire 15 hour plane ride here!” Andre had managed to keep himself in a good mood on their way to the airport, going through security, and boarding the plane. But the second the plane had taken off, Robbie had passed out and his loud snoring had begun. Beck and Andre had only managed to sleep during the taxi ride to the hotel. 

“Play nice guys” Beck said, pulling their bags out of the trunk before seeing a brunette in heels running towards them.

The girl tripped a little as she stopped in front of them before extending her hand “Hi I’m Trina...Trina Vega and you….you’re really hot” she exclaimed, slightly out of breath, before flashing him a bright smile.

“Uh, hi...Trina, I’m Beck and this is Andre and Robbie” Beck replied back, gesturing to Robbie and Andre behind him before another girl ran towards them.

“Trina! Leave them alone for god’s sake” Tori approached her sister, glaring at her before turning to Beck “I’m sorry for...her… Hi, I’m Tori” she said letting go of one of the bags to shake Beck’s hand. 

“I’m Beck, that’s Rob and that’s Andre, are you guys on vacation here too?” Beck asked while shaking Tori’s hand.

“Yeah our parents are here for the work, they insisted we come along, we’re here until the end of August”

“Same for us” Robbie replied before Andre spoke, while yawning “We better get to the front desk to find our room, it was great meeting you guys, I hope we’ll see you around” He turned and walked towards the front desk while Robbie and Beck waved goodbye to the girls before following. 

Tori and Trina both smiled and waved goodbye before Tori turned and slapped Trina on the shoulder, asking “what the hell were you doing?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cat and Jade stood in the middle of the lobby waiting for Jade’s dad and Autumn, Cat looked down at her phone noticing the time read 6:10

“Your dad said to meet him here at six right?” She questioned turning to Jade who was glaring at the crowds entering the hotel from the taxi drop off. 

“Yes” Jade snapped back before she felt Cat tugging on her arm, slightly shrieking “look at that girl over there, the tall one with the brown hair, isn’t she cute?”

Jade looked over to where Cat was gesturing and saw two girls standing near the front entrance of the hotel. The one Cat had pointed out was wearing sweats and a tank top looking stressed while the girl next to her was in tall heels and a romper. 

“Yeah she’s okay” Jade answered “why don’t you go over and start up a conversation while we wait for my shithead of a dad to remember he has dinner plans”

“KK” Cat answered, beginning to walk over to the two girls, but before she could get far, the girl Cat thought was cute grabbed the other girl by the arm. She said something like “Trina we need to find our room” before they both walked towards the front desks and they were out of Cat’s view.

“Phewy” Cat said while Jade just rolled her eyes, noticing her father and Autumn approaching.

“Sorry we’re late girls, business meeting went too long” Autumn apologized.

“Course it did” Jade said back with a fake smile “let’s just go to dinner.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robbie had started up a conversation with the lady at the front desk about which beach was the best to visit while Andre and Beck looked around. They noticed Tori dragging Trina to one of the staff members at the front desk a few feet away from them before both their eyes landed on something else. 

About twenty feet in front of them were two girls. One girl was tinier and had bright red hair that she was twirling around her finger, smiling brightly. The girl next to her didn’t match her expression though. She was taller than the redhead and had black hair with purple streaks going through it, her face having a scowl on it.  
The redhead stopped bouncing as the other girl placed a hand on her shoulder while an older couple approached them. Beck assumed it was one of their parents.

“Wow the one on the left is hot” Andre commented, looking at what she was wearing. 

It was true, Beck thought, she was hot. She was wearing a black shirt covered by a jean jacket with a black skirt and black tights. Her look was completed with her black and purple curls resting on her shoulders and her shoes being black Doc Martens. 

“You think they’re friends or sisters?” Andre questioned “they look too opposite to be friends” he continued. Andre was right, the other girl had long red hair and was wearing flats and a summer dress with flowers on it. Definitely the opposite of the girl next to her. 

Beck didn’t answer Andre’s question and just continued to stare at the two girls. The girl who was pissed looked like she had said something to the couple standing in front of them before rolling her eyes and leading the group away. The redhead followed her and caught up to her side while the other couple stayed a few feet behind them. 

“Huh, I hope we see them again, they were both cute, well maybe the one in all black was more hot rather than cute, but still” Andre spoke before taking his attention away from the girls and turning back to Robbie, who was still talking to the staff member at the desk. 

Beck couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the girls though, they were nearing the entrance to the East Wing and Beck could barely see them anymore. He did, however, notice that the redhead was rambling consistently and the other girl just furrowed her eyebrows or rolled her eyes at whatever the girl said.

Just before the two girls exited the main lobby through the doors that led to the East wing, they turned around. They both looked over their shoulder in Beck’s direction and him and the girl with purple hair made eye contact. She was too far away for him to be able to tell her eye color exactly, but he was pretty sure it was a sparkling blue. They both looked at each other for a second before the redhead nudged towards the exit and their eye contact broke. The two girls exited into the East wing with the adults following them while Beck couldn’t move. He kept staring at the spot where the two girls had just been. He blinked slightly, replaying the image of the girl in his head before a sharp tug broke him out of his daze. Andre had pulled Beck away from where they were standing as Robbie walked in front of them, holding six brochures.


	4. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Jade meeting Beck and Cat meeting Tori :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! I'm back with another chapter that I hope you enjoy. It took me awhile to write and I honestly struggled but I'm pleased with the finished product so I hope you feel the same. I'm still figuring out the ideas for next chapter but as always leave any comments if you want, thoughts are always appreciated <3

Dinner with Cat, Autumn and her dad went exactly as Jade had expected. No “welcome home” gestures or questions about how their school year had gone, just her father boring them to death with hotel talk.It was no shock to them when he started talking about their summer jobs and tasks. Jade groaned at the mention of that but Cat clapped her hands, finding joy in the summer jobs.

Another topic of conversation that was no shock to them was Mr.West announcing he was hosting one of his big parties this upcoming weekend. It was practically a tradition for the West hotel to host Greece’s biggest summer party. This year was no different. The theme was masquerade elegance -a theme that Cat found exciting and Jade found ridiculous and plain. 

The party was a way for Mr.West to impress the hotel’s sponsors and his other millionaire friends, while also gaining good press and celebrity appearances. All of the hotel’s guests were invited but their attendance wasn’t even necessary considering how many socialites had already been invited. 

Jade found the party stupid, just like she did with all of her father’s parties, but Cat squealed when Mr.West told them about it. She rambled consistently about what color dress she was going to wear, what the decorations would look like, and what DJ they should hire.

Cat and Jade left dinner that night with Cat still rambling. Scrolling through pictures on her phone to figure out what dress to buy while also playing different playlists to figure out music suggestions for the DJ. She was asking Jade for her opinion on a dress option just as Jade grabbed the phone out of her hand and turned it off.

“Hey! You took my phone, I was doing something important you know!” Cat glared at Jade, her mood getting instantly defensive.

“Chill, you have the rest of the week to look for a dress” Jade gave Cat a knowing look, shoving the phone into her purse. “Besides, I don’t even know why you’re so excited about this, it’s going to be the same as always.”

“I love your dad’s parties” Cat exclaimed “Seeing our old friends and meeting new people, it’s so exciting!”

“Maybe to you” Jade said sarcastically “For me it’s just going to be walking around passing out champagne and being introduced as Christopher West’s daughter.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Jade and Cat found themselves right back into their usual routine- morning shifts at the hotel. Cat had been asked to run the kids club morning session, since children were just drawn to her bubbly personality, while Jade had been given the 9am shift at the front desk. She had been hanging up flyers for the party around the hotel lobby all morning and was now taking a break at one of the front desks. She groaned as Sikowitz, the head of guests services, continued to tell her one of his stories about his time in Yerba. As he rambled she brought her coffee to her lips and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was about to pass out and fall into a deep sleep. Being a morning person and having 9am work shifts may have been Cat’s thing but it definitely wasn’t hers.

She chugged the last bit of her coffee and stood up to hang more flyers, just as Sikowitz’s story was getting more intense and animated. He asked where she was going as she moved across the lobby but she ignored him. She tossed her coffee cup in the trash before beginning to staple a flyer to the lobby’s bulletin board. As she was hanging the flyer up carefully, she felt a presence next to her. She turned to see who it was, praying it was Cat, but instead was met with a face she didn't recognize. 

The boy next to her looked like he was her age, had tan skin and slightly long black hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt over jeans and Jade could've sworn she saw him in the lobby the day before. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, glancing between her and the now hung up flyer.

“Can I help you with something” Jade offered in a clearly sarcastic tone, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I’m supposed to be finding my friend who was down here a while ago. I’ve tried texting him but he hasn’t answered his phone. He has black curly hair and glasses, I was wondering if you’ve seen him.” The boy told her honestly, taking his eyes away from the flyer and looking at her. 

“Doesn’t ring a bell” Jade shook her head absentmindedly “I really should be getting back to work though, so run along and ask somebody else.”

“So you do work here then” the boy spoke, his eyebrows furrowing as if he was answering his own question.

“What?” Jade asked with confusion.

“Oh sorry, my friend and I just saw you yesterday in the lobby, and it looked like you were going to dinner as a guest. But today you’re working at the front lobby and hanging up papers.”

“Guess it’ll just remain a mystery then” Jade shrugged, turning her attention back to the board and stapling up another flyer. 

“I’m Beck” the boy introduced himself “Beck Oliver”

Jade just nodded at his introduction, not paying him any attention. 

“Not going to tell me your name then huh? Another mystery” Beck laughed lightly.

“I’ll just let you guess that one” Jade smirked as she hung up the last flyer, making eye contact with him. 

Now that he was next to her and making eye contact, he could get a closer look at her face. She had a pale complexion and blue eyes with a slight twinkle in them. She had her left eyebrow pierced and a matching stud in her nose. Her blacks curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing black ripped jeans with a grey sweater. 

He took in her appearance and was about to continue talking to her before they both saw someone running towards them. The person had long red hair and was wearing a plaid dress, carrying a stack of towels. He recognized the person as the other girl from the lobby the day before. 

“Hi hi!” she approached them almost out of breath,gripping onto the bulletin board to stop from falling over. She turned her focus to the girl Beck was talking to “Come on, we need to go now, Autumn asked me to take towels to someone’s room, so I looked up the guests' names and it says they’re Trina and Tori!” 

They both gave her confused looks before she continued to explain “Trina was what the pretty girl called the other girl yesterday! Remember? I bet that it’s their room! I’m too nervous to go alone in case the pretty girl is there so you need to come with me now!” the redhead finished, out of breath. 

The girl Beck had been talking to laughed and shook her head before turning and setting down the stapler and flyers on a nearby table. The redhead began to get antsy as she did this and started to yank the girl towards the elevators. As she pulled, she said “Come on Jade! Move!” her tone getting louder with excitement.  
The girl allowed the redhead to pull her towards the elevators before she turned to look at Beck once more.

“There’s a name for you” She said to him one last time before she met the pace of the redhead and they reached the elevator. 

As they left, Beck stood in the same position without moving and replayed her name over and over again in his head- Jade. He barely knew her, but from what he knew so far, he felt the name matched her. It felt mysterious and almost dark, but still serene and soothing, the same way she felt. After a few more moments of standing in the same spot, he finally snapped out of and started to look for Robbie again.

While he continued his search for Robbie, he found his mind wandering back to Jade. Repeating the sight of her in his head again and again. The way her hair was falling out of the messy ponytail it was pulled into, and how her eyebrow furrowed when she spoke. He couldn’t stop thinking about her and prayed that it wouldn’t be his last time seeing her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cat was practically sprinting towards the elevators, dragging Jade behind her by the arm.She was shouting at Jade to pick up the pace and when they reached the elevators buttons, Cat practically slammed them.

“Why are you freaking out about this so much?” Jade questioned as she took the towels out of Cat’s hands.

Cat responded fast, bouncing up and down “becauseeee” she dragged out “the girl from the lobby yesterday was really pretty and now I might have the chance to meet her.”

The elevator dinged open and the girls went inside. Cat pushed the button for level four as Jade looked up to the ceiling.

“Okay Cat, just don’t go all falling in love already, you haven’t even met her yet…” Jade dragged on, nervous about the next part she was going to say.  
“And?” Cat questioned, knowing Jade wasn’t finishing her thought.

“I just….I mean...we both know how things ended up with you and Tara...and you kind of jumped into that...I just don’t want you getting hurt again” Jade finished. She shifted the towels into one hand as she placed the other on Cat’s shoulder, not knowing how Cat would react to her words. 

“I promise I won’t rush Jadey” Cat told her, looking at her with a small smile, not wanting to continue talking about Tara. 

The elevator dinged open and they went down the fourth floor’s hallways. Cat led the way to room 453 and knocked on the door.

“Towels for Vega” Jade shouted as Cat continued to knock on the door before it swung open.

Just as Cat had predicted, the girl from the lobby opened the door. She gave both Cat and Jade a smile and said “thanks” as she reached to take the towels out of Jade’s hands. 

Jade passed over the towels to the girl while Cat didn’t move, her mouth parted open. The girl looked between both Jade and Cat, noticing that they looked like they were her age. Tori figured three months in Greece with only Trina would be easier if she met people her age so she decided to introduce herself.

“Hey I’m Tori” she said as she moved the door open a bit more to show a girl sitting on the bed behind her “and this is my sister Trina.”

Jade just nodded as she said her name back and then nudged a still staring Cat with her shoulder. 

“Hi hi I’m Cat” She introduced herself as Tori nodded at both of their names, Trina shouted a hi from her spot on the bed as Tori continued to talk.

“It was nice meeting you guys, I hope I’ll see you around” Tori smiled at them before closing the door.

Cat stood in a daze, still staring at the door as Jade turned to look at her, laughing as she saw Cat’s star struck face. 

“And I thought you said you weren’t going to rush” she teased her as Cat shook herself out of her trance.

“I lied” Cat responded with a smile, walking down the hall back over to the elevator. Jade smirked while rolling her eyes before following where Cat went.


	5. I Need A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade gets news from her father about the upcoming masquerade party. Cat is desperate to get closer to Tori. And the whole group finally meets and has a bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi :) I'm back with a new chapter that took forever to write. I didn't update as fast as I usually would because I had such bad writers block, but that problems been solved. Anywayssss I hope you like this chapter because I'm super excited to write the next one. PS: Jade and Beck talking about school is foreshadowing for something to come so keep it in mind. Now that I'm done ranting, enjoy <3

Jade was expecting it to happen. She really should’ve seen it coming. But that didn’t stop her from freaking out when it actually did occur.

They had been lounging by the pool after a grueling three hours working at the kids club when Mr.West approached them. Jade had her sunglasses on and was reading while Cat was flipping through a magazine. Jade saw him walking towards them out of the corner of her eye and groaned in annoyance. She had already spent her day with a bunch of sticky, little three year olds and now her father was coming to bug them, when all Jade wanted to do was finish her book.

“Girls” Mr.West spoke while approaching them as Cat leaned up from her position of laying on her stomach to give him her full attention. Jade didn’t move though and kept her eyes focused on her book, figuring her father wasn’t worth the trouble.

Mr. West pulled up a chair from a nearby table and put it next to them as he continued to speak. Jade heard his first few words and automatically knew they’d be all about the stupid masquerade party, so she figured her best bet was to tune him out. Every few minutes she would look up and roll her eyes at Cat being so eager to hear about the party. None of the details seemed important to Jade until he said the words she had been fearing.

“Of course both of you will have to bring dates to the party” Mr. West spoke, glancing between the two girls.

Jade’s head shot up at this statement and she whipped her sunglasses off of her face, glaring at her father. Cat didn’t seem phased by the proposal and just clapped her hands, whispering a little “yay”. 

“You want us to do WHAT?” Jade practically screeched at her father, slamming her book closed. She saw her father flinch and felt Cat tense up next to her before her father continued speaking. 

“Jadelyn, you know how important this party is for the hotel and it’s sponsors” he looked at her sternly before continuing “I can’t host an extravagant party and then have my daughter show up alone, it just wouldn’t be classy.”

“I wouldn’t be alone, I would be with Cat” Jade countered back at him. Cat stayed silent at the argument, she was silently praying Mr.West would force Jade to get a date. 

When Mr.West had brought up the idea of it, Cat was ecstatic, she automatically knew she wanted to ask a  _ certain _ girl to be her date. But now that Jade was disagreeing, she knew finding a date for herself while also keeping Jade happy would be a problem.

“Jade, both of you need dates, I don’t care if it’s boy, girl, whoever. Just bring someone to this party, do not come alone, end of discussion” Mr.West said to Jade before standing up to walk away from her.

Jade looked appalled at her father’s demands while Cat lightly smiled to herself, hoping Jade wouldn’t notice. 

“Well who are we even supposed to ask, we don’t know anyone at this hotel and all of our somewhat friends are back in London” Jade questioned while Mr.West was still close enough to hear her and he turned around. 

“You and Caterina are both  _ charming young ladies _ , I trust you’ll be able to find someone to be your date” He spoke and smirked at the girls, before walking away.

Jade groaned as loudly as she could and turned to look at Cat next to her. She saw the elated expression on her face and instantly knew what she was thinking. 

“You already know who you want as a date, don’t you?” Jade glared at her, letting her annoyance be noticeable. 

Cat straightened up at Jade’s question and looked at her with desperate eyes. “I’m sorry Jadey, I know we usually would be each other’s dates but I’ve talked to Tori like six times now! I think she might actually like me back! I really wanna ask her, just please don’t be mad!” She finished her rant out of breath and gave Jade a begging look. 

Jade stayed silent as she thought over her words while Cat continued to pout at her. “Alright Fine, just don’t get all upset if she says no, kay?”

Jade gave her one final look then put her sunglasses on and returned to her book. She was somewhat irritated they weren’t going as platonic dates this year but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn’t hold Cat back from dating forever, even if she was worried the same thing that happened with Tara would happen again. If Cat wanted to ask a girl out, Jade had to let her do it, no matter how uneasy it made her. 

And it’s not like she didn’t have her own problems to worry about now. How was she supposed to find a date when practically everyone around her was intolerable?

She started to let her thoughts get the better of her before Cat snapped her out of it, bringing up some idea she had about a bonfire.

\--------

Robbie practically barged into the hotel room, Andre and Beck looking up from their spots on the couch to see him out of breath.

“You guys won’t believe what just happened to me in the lobby, I met a girl, a cute girl!” He exclaimed, adjusting his glasses from falling off his face. Beck and Andre gave him confused looks, signaling him to continue.

“I met a girl working down at the hotel shop and she actually talked to me, she was so nice. We talked for like ten minutes and guess what?”

Beck and Andre didn’t even have time to ask what “guess what?” meant before Robbie continued to talk. 

“She invited me to a bonfire later tonight! Her and her friend wanted to meet more people their age around the hotel, and they invited two other girls too! And the best part is that she said she’s seen me with you guys around the hotel, so you're invited too!”

Beck was skeptical at the proposal, going to a beach bonfire at night with a bunch of strangers didn’t seem ideal  _ or  _ _safe_. But Andre didn’t seem to share the same concerns as him. “Alright cool, I’m always down to meet new people” He told Robbie before they both looked over to see what Beck was thinking. 

He contemplated the pros and cons of the idea in his head before he thought of a question “Wait Robbie, what did this girl look like?”

“She has bright red hair, seemed a bit ditsy, but was really nice, super sweet too. Her name is Cat” He told him honestly as Beck realized. He knew the redhead, more importantly he knew who her friend was. It was Jade. 

He had seen Jade around the hotel for the past three days, she would either be working somewhere around the hotel or lounging by the pool with Cat. He had been too nervous to go up to her again but that didn’t stop him from admiring her from a distance. He noticed how her hair was usually curled and how her wardrobe consisted of mostly black.A completely different style from the girls he usually liked. Every once in a while they would both make eye contact with each other and she would smirk at him. He would laugh at this and she would laugh back before they both resumed whatever they were doing.

If Beck was worried about the bonfire before, he certainly wasn’t now. He realized this could be his chance to talk to her again. 

“Alright I’m in” He told Robbie and Andre, trying to hide his clear excitement, but neither of them noticed as Robbie spoke up. 

“Great, Cat said she would text me where to meet them later, we’re supposed to go at ten.” 

\--------

“I cannot believe you’ve dragged me into this” Jade spoke while pacing as Cat tried to start the fire in front of them. She was clearly failing but Jade was too busy kicking sand with her boot to help her. 

“Jade, don’t be so angry, this is a good thing! I invited Tori and her sister Trina, this is my chance to ask her to the masquerade. And I also invited this boy Robbie I met while working at the gift shop. And you know Robbie is friends with that boy I saw you talking with in the lobby a few days ago, what was his name?” 

“Beck” Jade grumbled back to her, clearly still angry at the thought of befriending complete strangers. 

“Oh yeah Beck! And their other friend is also coming so it’s perfect. That’s like 5 new friends for us to make! I’m so excited” Cat finally got the fire to stay lit up and she smiled. 

“I don’t want five new friends, I’m content with having just you as a friend, thank you very much” Jade gave her an annoyed look as Cat stood up and wiped her jean shorts down. 

“Well you better not be in a bad mood for long because here they come now” Cat spoke as they both looked up and saw two girls and three guys moving towards them.

Jade crossed her arms in front of her as she scanned the group approaching them. Cat began to bounce up and down as Tori smiled at her, the group coming to a stop. 

“Hey I’m Robbie, and this is Andre and Beck” Robbie spoke to Jade, already having met Cat. Jade narrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the three boys before her eyes set on Beck.

“We’ve met before” She told them honestly, keeping her stare on him. Beck nodded back with a small “yep” before the group fell silent. 

Cat noticed the silence and made it her duty to break it. “I’m Cat, this is Jade, and that’s Tori and Trina!” she took the liberty of introducing all of the girls before Andre laughed. 

“Yeah we met Trina and Tori on the way here” He told Cat, who was clearly too focused on Tori to notice him chuckling. 

“Okay great, now that we’ve all met we can do something fun” Jade gave them a sarcastic grin before walking towards the fire and sitting down on one of the chairs circling it, Beck following and taking the chair next to her.

Cat and Tori moved towards the fire too, starting up a conversation, as Trina kicked off her heels and grumbled to herself about the sand. 

Robbie moved to follow where everyone else was going just as Andre put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. “Man, with those two and those two already flirting, you and I are stuck with this Trina chick” he said, gesturing to Tori and Cat talking and Beck and Jade sitting next to each other. 

“It can’t be that bad” he told Andre with a shrug, both of them moving towards the bonfire. 

“Let’s play never have I ever” Cat suggested, sitting down on a blanket, Tori taking the spot on her right and Trina on her left. Beck and Jade were already sitting in the chairs so Andre and Robbie took the blanket next to them.

Jade groaned at Cat’s idea and rolled her eyes, opening up the cooler placed next to her chair and pulling out a beer. 

“Alright, bunch of strangers playing never have I ever, definitely a good way to get to know each other” Beck agreed, the rest of them nodding as Jade passed the cooler around and they each took out a wine cooler. When they were all settled with open drinks, Andre asked the first question.

“Never Have I ever been arrested” 

Trina and Jade both drank as the others laughed next to them.

“Both of you explain please” Andre looked at them with curiosity. 

“Mine wasn’t a big deal, this guy named Kyle from our school just got a restraining order against me, and I might have accidentally violated it” Trina said nonchalantly, looking down at her drink. The group gave her weird stares at the revelation but didn’t ask anymore questions.

“And what about you” Beck turned and asked Jade, nudging her with his shoulder. 

“It was a total overreaction, I only slightly pushed this girl at the mall one time and she got all mad, complete bullshit” Jade told them, the group got noticeably nervous at her aggression (besides Cat) but Beck just smiled down at his drink.

“Alright my turn to ask something” Jade said with an evil smirk. 

“Never have I ever been black out drunk” 

Every one of them drank at this. All wiping their mouths after drinking and laughing. 

Andre looked between the group before stopping his stare on Cat. “Whoa, even you little red?” He asked, coming up with the nickname on the spot. 

“Yeah it was right after my girlfriend Tara dumped me” she told them, looking a little glum before perking up again “I wasn’t as bad as Jade though, we went to a party at our school one time and she got hammered. Like so hammered she started making out with random people.”

Jade kicked sand at Cat, looking at her with wide eyes,a small smile growing on her lips though. The group continued to laugh as they all went around and shared their drunk stories. 

The questions went on and on for what seemed like hours, when Cat finally asked the last question it felt like the entire group had known each for years. 

Jade had moved onto her second beer when the game came to a stop, she felt a little fuzzy but fine otherwise. Throughout the entire game, Beck and Jade kept stealing glances at each other, the entire group had become aware of it but none of them said anything. 

Cat and Tori got up from the blanket and started up a game of beach volleyball. It wasn’t going well due to them barely being able to see where they were passing the ball to. They giggled hysterically as they dropped the ball every five seconds but were determined to keep playing.

.Jade knew Cat had around 3 wine coolers and was probably more than tipsy, Tori being the same way. She didn’t want to break up their game though so she watched from a distance. Robbie and Andre joined them and they started up a game of two against two, Trina laid down on the blanket and pulled out her phone, uninterested in playing. 

Beck looked at Jade watching them play before coming to stand next to her, hoping this could be his chance. 

“Hey wanna go walk somewhere” he asked her, shoving his hands down into his pockets.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, thinking over his question before agreeing “sure why not.”

They both walked down the edge of the beach, water coming close to their shoes, the air staying mostly silent between them. 

“You asked me to walk with you, then you don’t talk” Jade broke the silence first, looking at him with a smirk. 

“Okay, what do you want to talk about” he countered back at her, mirroring the exact smirk she had on her lips. 

Jade thought about his reply, listening to the waves crash behind her, the water coming close to her boots. 

“Why are you here? In Greece I mean?” she questioned him, wrapping her jacket around herself tighter as the air got colder. 

“We wanted to do one last big trip before college, Rob, Andre and I are all going to different schools, we won’t see each other often” He told her truthfully, watching as her hair moved with the breeze coming from the sea. 

“What school are you going to?” She asked, moving her hair away from her face. She came to a standstill as she asked, turning to face the water in front of them. 

“New York Film Academy” He stood in the same position she did, both looking out at the ocean. 

“That’s actually cool” she glanced at him “I would love to go to a film school.”

“Oh yeah? You’re into film and stuff?” A smile took up his face as they both made eye contact. She nodded, smiling at his excitement but quickly hiding it by moving her gaze down to the sand. 

“Where are you going to school?” He asked her. The group had figured out around the bonfire that they were all the same age, recently highschool graduates. Everyone except Trina, who had just finished up her freshman year of college. 

“Cat and I haven’t figured out our plans for college yet, our main focus was just getting out of that hell private school. We’ll probably take a gap year” She told him. He remembered how Cat told them all about the school her and Jade went to in London. Cat didn’t describe it awfully but Jade didn’t show much enthusiasm for it.    
  


He nodded at her response before the air fell silent between them again, they both averted their eye contact and looked back out in front of them. Jade broke the silence again “Ask me something else” 

“Okay, I still can’t seem to figure out if you work here or not. Robbie said Cat does work here, but I see you guys around the pool and stuff. Are you staff with benefits or something?” Jade laughed at his question before rotating her whole body to face his. 

“We can call it something like that, staff with benefits is actually pretty spot on” Jade paused after saying this and Beck could tell she wasn't telling him something. She took a breath before continuing what she was saying, looking nervous for the first time that night. 

“My dad actually owns the hotel, that’s why it’s called West Hotels, it’s our last name. Jade West, Christopher West, Autumn Selanti West”

She avoided eye contact with him as she spoke, but also watched for his reaction. To her surprise it wasn’t like the usual reactions she would get from people. 

“You didn’t do the thing” She told him, which made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion “what thing?”

“The thing everyone always does, they tense up and then look at me a different way. Almost like they just know that I’m a spoiled bitch, without me even saying anything” She told him the truth and he nodded.

“I don’t think you’re a spoiled bitch” He reassured her and she relaxed with relief “Why would anyone think that? You haven’t brought it up at all till now and you don’t brag about it, so why would people assume you’re like that?

“I don’t know, people just like making assumptions I guess” She shrugged as the nervous energy around them faded, both of them feeling comfortable. 

“I think that it’s kind of cool actually. I mean you get to live at this big resort all summer” Beck nudged her while saying this, trying to get her to look at him again. 

“It can be okay I guess, having to work without being paid sucks and I can’t stand my dad or step mom but other than that…” she trailed off and looked at him. Right as she looked into his eyes, she got an idea. 

“You know the masquerade party happening this Saturday? The one the hotel is hosting?" She asked him, she could tell he didn’t know what she was talking about exactly so she continued “The flyers I was putting up when we first met were for it”

“ Oh yeah” He responded, remembering how he saw flyers all around the hotel. “I wasn’t planning on going, not really my crowd, but if you’ll be there I..” Jade cut off what he was saying before he could keep going.

“I need a favor, my dad’s forcing Cat and I to bring dates to it. Usually I would just make Cat be my date but she desperately wants to ask Tori so…..will you be my date?” 

  
  



End file.
